Once Upon A Time
by iluvmarauders
Summary: The tale of the marauders...first year at Hogwarts...read it...it's got humour, sarcasm, mischief...guaranteed to make you laugh...unless you're a zombie...please review!!!!!! =)
1. Wishes

A/N: This is basically a MWPP/L story, which will probably become an L/J fic later on. It is about the characters' thoughts and feelings and the story is told in their POV. This is my first time writing, so please be kind and excuse any mistakes that I have made. Please, please, please review! =) Enjoy.  
Disclaimer: All characters that you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. Any similarities are pure coincidence.   
______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
James Potter  
The platform was bursting with activity and chatter. I slid past the bustling students, looking for a compartment like everyone else. There wasn't much choice left. It was already five minutes to eleven. Trust my father to wake up late.  
I raced to the end of the train, slipping past prefects who were checking on the compartments to make sure no one caused any trouble. I finally reached the last compartment. As I had expected, it was empty. No one wanted to sit in the last compartment because it was usually very bumpy during the train ride.   
I seated myself on the hard bench after putting away my luggage. Deciding to change, I locked the door and put on the school robes. I was set for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.   
  
Lily Evans  
The train pushed off, puffing and chugging through the grassy fields and forests. Having nothing better to do, I watched the mountains slip by as the train gained speed. It was a beautiful autumn day. The brown leaves occasionally brushed against the train window. I began to relax.  
Earlier, I was very nervous. Well, how would you feel if you suddenly found out that you had magic blood in your veins after your parents have told you a thousand times that there was no such thing as magic?   
I was Muggle-born. My parents were non-magic people and so was my sister. At least my parents accepted the fact that I was different, but Petunia just had to freak out. Not that I cared...we were never as close as sisters should be anyway. We were so very different. I had a long flowing sheet of red hair and green emerald eyes. She had short brown hair and light brown slits as eyes. She was only three years older than me but she always acted as if she was a fully-fledged adult. Life is difficult sometimes.  
  
Sirius Black  
The boy beside me just could not stop twitching. What's his name again? Oh yeah...Longbottom, Frank Longbottom. He and that Peter Pettigrew were obviously made for each other. I watched, amused, as they both fiddled with their robes, sweat trickling down their face in nervousness. What was there to be afraid of anyway? It was just Hogwarts. My mum had told me thousands of stories of Hogwarts. I can imagine it now...a towering castle with hundreds of secret passages just waiting for me to explore...rooms that move at night and knights that walk around singing Christmas carols during Christmas.   
I sighed. I was downright bored. I never had any real friends before this. The other boys were always afraid of me because I was so naturally mischievous if I do say so myself. The girls...well...don't even go there. I had dreamed that life at Hogwarts would be different. I would have real friends who would stick by me and we would be able to share adventures together.   
Just then, Peter yelped when he noticed a tiny spider crawling up the wall beside him. *Sigh*. So much for dreams.   
  
Remus Lupin  
I felt so tired. I had just undergone another night as a werewolf. It was painful as always. I had always feared the full moon, but what I fear more is that my fellow schoolmates would find out the truth about me. I shivered involuntarily.   
Even though it was pretty warm, I had never felt so cold and alone in my life. At home, my mother was always there, comforting me, telling me that everything would be alright. Now, I was all alone. Every month, I would have to live through the painful transformations by myself, in the Shrieking Shack as Professor Dumbledore had told me. I sighed softly, not wanting to disturb the other people in the compartment with me.  
They were playing an animated game of Exploding Snap. I jumped suddenly when the whole pack of cards blew up. They began to laugh heartily. I sighed again. I would give anything just to be like one of them, happy and free. Tears filled my eyes. Happy and free...  
  
Peter Pettigrew  
I was so scared. I had never been brave. I was always a cowardly little rat. Even my parents were ashamed of me. I just wished that life would be different. I wished that I could be as brave as that tall boy in the compartment with me. He was so nonchalant and not nervous at all. I'm going to be friends with him. I'm going to learn to be brave and to be able to stand up for myself. I'm going to make my parents proud of me.   
Just then, that Black boy let out a laugh. I realized that I was standing up with my hands in the air. I turned beet red and sat down, my knees clicking together and my hands sweaty and wet. So much for being brave.  
  
**************  
  
James Potter  
The train slowed down to a stop at the Hogsmeade station. I stepped outside, breathing in the cool night air. Hogsmeade was as beautiful as my father had told me. There were quaint little houses along the street and at the end, there were shops selling all kinds of stuff like candy and magic tricks (evil grin).   
Just then, there was a loud booming voice from the other side of the train.  
"Firs' years, o'er here!"   
I wrenched my gaze away from the twinkling lights of the post office and walked to the other side of the platform. Lo behold! There was a giant of a man, standing about 9 feet tall, surrounded by students not even half his size.   
I walked towards him, gasping in awe at his humungous size, yet he looked like he was only thirty or so. His boots alone were big enough for me to hide in. He flashed me a toothy grin and heaved me into the line of first-year pupils. I smiled warmly at a shivering kid and stood behind him. Together, we watched the older students climb into horseless carriages and headed for the castle.  
  
Lily Evans  
Horseless carriages! There are horseless carriages here!   
"Well, what d'ya expect?" my newfound friend, Maria, said when I gaped at the carriages. I guess magic really is magic.   
Well, anyway, the big guy, Hagrid, led us to the edge of the lake where a number of boats were placed.   
"Get in there, kids! No more than four to a boat!" he called out, his voice echoing over the lake.   
I climbed into the nearest boat with Maria and two other girls. We sat silently throughout the journey to the castle. Occasionally, I let out a gasp of wonder or two when the castle came into sight. It was dark and majestic, creating an aura of mystery. Combined with the dark night sky and beautiful twinkling stars, it was more beautiful than I had ever imagined.   
We stopped in front of the castle gates and got off the boats. Hagrid knocked a few times on the gigantic door. It creaked open and a young witch peeked out.  
"Yes, bring them in please," she called out in a crisp dry voice. Hagrid led us into the castle and then, walked out again. The witch led us through a long corridor. There was a faint smell of paraffin that hung in the air.   
We walked for a few minutes before finally, she stopped in front of a door. She opened it and asked us to go in. And so we did.  
It turned out to be some sort of a waiting room. There was a small fireplace at the corner of the room and there were plenty of plush couches around the room. I sat down on one of them and tried to calm down my nerves.  
  
Sirius Black  
Wait? We were supposed to wait? But that's impossible! I can't wait! Not after all the excitement! Ah, the agony!   
I watched as one by one the students sat down on the couches and did last minute adjustments to their robes and (for girls) hair. How can they stand the waiting? Sheesh...   
A girl with flaming red hair looked particularly nervous. She sat down on a couch and closed her eyes and began to meditate...I think. Well, what d'ya think she was doing? Just sitting there...her eyes closed...and...well, yeah! Just sitting there with her eyes closed! Must be a Muggle-born...  
A really, really, really messy-haired guy was pacing the room, his face not exactly pale but not exactly normal either. Next to him, I felt really well groomed indeed. His hair was just kind of...elevated...yup, that's right! And it sort of stuck up at the back. I'll pay you ten galleons if you can find someone who has messier hair than him.  
That Pettigrew boy is practically going to faint of fright. He was just sitting there like a dead rat...except for the fact that he was shaking and quivering. In fact, I can almost feel the air he was vibrating. That Frank Longbottom didn't look that good either.   
There was a really tired looking guy sitting at the far corner of the room. That guy really looked like he needed ten square meals and a five-day long nap. He looked as nervous as Peter Pettigrew but he didn't quiver as much. He was trying to look brave. I'd better not tell him that he was failing miserably.   
Then, there was a guy at the other corner of the room with a face that could turn milk sour. He was practically scowling at everyone. What I hated most about his appearance was his hair. I mean just look at it! It was so oily and...greasy and...yuck! I think I've just lost my appetite.  
  
Remus Lupin  
This is so scary. I think that boy suspected me. You know, the boy who was looking around, a faint grin flickering over his face as he looked at the sneering boy opposite me. I shivered. It was so cold. Well, it would help if I was sitting nearer to the fire but I wouldn't want to draw attention to myself.   
I looked around cautiously. So far so good. No one was suspecting me except that boy...I think. I must say I didn't look that innocent.   
I was so hungry and tired as well as cold. I felt so out of place. Everyone was so comfortable and full while I was practically dying of stress, starvation and cold. *Sigh* For instance, there's that boy who was in my compartment earlier...Gilderoy Lockhart. He was wearing robes made of the most expensive material and he was looking very high-and-mighty in his expensive and plush cloak. He was looking down at everybody...or should I say, trying to look down at everybody. He was pretty short and he was lifting up his chin to try to make himself taller. Good try, Lockhart.  
There was the other guy who had been in my compartment...Sean Thomas. He was looking very warm and smug. There was Philip Brown...Kelvin Johnson...William Spinnet...all of them so rich and happy. *Sigh* and *sigh* again.   
  
A/N: Well, what d'ya think?? If I get more than 10 reviews, I'll continue the story, so puh-leez review! =)  
  
  
  



	2. The Sorting

A/N : I'm ba-ack! Thanx a lot you guys for your kind reviews. Special thanx to my first few reviewers who boosted my confidence...The Dark Fallen Phoenix, Lily's friend*Jess, jupiters^angel, Nikki (my very good friend), Zoe (my beloved cousin), Kris, and kel.   
Sorry if I have missed out anyone or misspelt your names but anyway, you know that I owe it all to you. So keep reading and keep reviewing! Thanx loads guys! =)  
Disclaimer : The characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling.  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sirius Black  
The door opened and the young witch called us out. Finally! I joined the crawling pack of solemn students out the door. Some of them (namely, Frank Longbottom and Peter Pettigrew) looked as if they were having heart failure. Peter was wheezing like anything and it made me dizzy just to watch his chest heave up and down. Frank's face was almost as pale as a corpse and his knees were shaking so much that he couldn't walk without crashing into the wall. You know what? I was actually feeling nervous myself! Much as I didn't want to believe it, I couldn't ignore the sinking sensation in my stomach.Anyway, I felt better when I saw Frank struggling just to keep up with the crowd.   
The witch led us through a long corridor. At the end of it, there was a huge door with ancient carvings on it. You know, I actually saw a carving of a gigantic dragon at the corner of the door. I must tell you that I had always been fascinated by dragons. They were so beautiful and feisty...how can anyone not like them? Well, okay...everyone dislikes them but I still love them. Can you imagine what it would be like to be able to breathe flames? That is cool. I would be able to toast all the people I didn't like, threaten my parents to buy me the latest broom, force the teachers not to give homework...  
Suddenly, the boy in front of me halted. I didn't notice him because I was too busy dreaming. So, I crashed straight into him. Unfortunately for him, I was much taller and broader than him. What made things worse was that he happened to be Peter Pettigrew.  
Obviously, you can predict what happened next. Peter let out a shriek so high I would never had expected of a boy. He started jumping up and down, knocking people down, completely out of control. The prefects tried to calm him down but only succeeded in making him worse. He ran around like a lunatic and crashed into the other first years, causing what I would call an amusing domino effect.   
Soon, it was chaos. The girls were trying to get up from the floor but Peter kept knocking them down again. The smarter people like Mr. Messy-Hair jumped out of the line of fire and watched the scene with amusement like me. You know, maybe that guy would have the potential to be my friend. I would consider him later. Right now, I wanted to concentrate on watching the havoc Peter was creating so I could get ideas for my later tricks...  
  
James Potter  
Wow! That raving mad boy was totally out of control...and I really mean totally. I had never expected this to happen at Hogwarts. If I did, I would have been more enthusiastic about coming here. I always loved a chaotic atmosphere.   
Unfortunately, Professor Dumbledore cast a calming spell on the boy. The fun was over. *Exaggerated sigh*. I was hoping that it would last longer...so I wouldn't have to worry about the Sorting. I already knew that a brainy hat was sorting the students but the thing I was afraid of was that I would end up in Hufflepuff or worse...Slytherin. Not that I was going to be sorted into there anyway...I didn't exactly fulfill the characteristics...still, you can never help worrying sometimes. To make things worse, my parents expected me to be in Gryffindor...though on second thought, Ravenclaw wasn't so bad but you know, Ravenclaw was for the intellectual people. I know I'm smart (I'm pretty modest, ain't I?) but Ravenclaw is more for those...nerdy people. No offense Ravenclaws! So, basically, I'm counting on being sorted into Gryffindor.   
You know, it actually wouldn't be difficult after all. My father told me that if I argued with the Hat long enough, it would finally give in and put me in Gryffindor. Well, I guess so, but I know some hats can be pretty stubborn. My father used to have a hat that wouldn't sit properly on his head unless his hair was not smelly or messy. Well, the 'not messy' part was impossible because my father had hair like mine. So, the hat never would stay on his head for more than three seconds. In the end, my father burnt it in frustration. What a waste of three galleons!   
The Sorting Hat was placed on the stool in the middle of the stage. As I had expected, it started singing. I yawned in boredom and let my attention to wander around the Great Hall. It was decorated with humungous banners of red and gold for Gryffindor, blue and bronze for Ravenclaw, yellow and black for Hufflepuff and silver and green for Slytherin.   
I stared at the serpent on the Slytherin banner. Somehow, it was oddly familiar...   
I turned back to face the stage, unable to shake off the uneasy feeling in my heart.  
  
Lily Evans  
That was it? We just had to wear the hat? I got so worked up for nothing? Sheesh...after all my hard work trying to calm down by praying furiously to the heavens!   
Slowly, my stomach settled down in its correct place and I could breathe normally...at least, partly. My hands were still trembling and my heart was thumping loudly against my ribs. Not as if I could help it. A girl couldn't help feeling nervous, right? After all, I was Muggle-born.  
The witch who had led us into the Hall unrolled a long piece of parchment. It looked as if it had names on it.   
"Now, she's going to call names and we're supposed to go up there and wear the hat," whispered Maria in my ear. I nodded slightly. The witch paused for a moment and looked straight at Maria and me, as if challenging us. Wow! She must had extremely sharp ears!   
When everyone was silent, she glanced back at the parchment and cleared her throat audibly. Everyone could see that she was nervous. Well really...nervous and yet she wasn't the one who was going to be sorted! She opened her mouth and a crisp dry voice, slightly shaking, filled the tense and silent atmosphere.  
"Abbot, Oliver." A pleasantly plump and perky boy clambered on stage and placed the hat on his head. After a minute, the hat called out...  
"HUFFLEPUFF!"   
That seemed easy enough.  
  
Sirius Black  
"Black, Sirius."   
Alright! Clap for me, guys! Gryffindor, here I come.  
I went on stage, unexpectedly feeling confident. I had finally decided that I would be in Gryffindor and I was going to get what I wanted...even if I had to wrestle the Hat for a whole hour.  
"Hmmm...let's see now, boy..." the hat said.  
"Sheesh...hurry up and put me in Gryffindor!"   
"Now really...you have to be more patient! After all, patience is a virtue..."  
"HURRY UP!"  
"Let's see...brave...mischievous...clever...yes, VERY clever..."  
I was flattered.  
"Hmmmm...kind sometimes...feisty...energetic...impatient..."  
"Sheesh! Will you hurry with a capital H?"  
"Be patient!"   
"Hurry up and say Gryfiindor! That should solve all your problems..."   
"Well really, I haven't decided yet! I can't simply place you in any House according to your whim! This job involves a lot of thinking and..."   
"If you don't say it in ten seconds, I'll rip you to shreds!"  
"That's blackmail!"  
"Ten...nine...eight..."  
"Keep quiet, I can't think!"  
"Seven...six...five...four..."  
"Hmmm...let's go over again...brave...mischievous...clever..."   
"Three...TWO...ONE..."  
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
See? I told you I would get what I wanted.  
  
Lily Evans  
Eventhough I knew what I had to do, I was still feeling nervous. From what Maria had told me, Slytherin sounded like a really horrible house to be in. Hufflepuff sounded cute but I had a feeling that no one actually wanted to be in that house. Ravenclaw was supposedly good but by far from what I'd heard, Gryffindor was the reigning champion. Almost everyone I'd met earlier said that they wanted to be in Gryffindor. I must say, I would like to be in there too because it seemed like the most popular house so far. However, I wasn't sure if I was up to it. I wasn't exactly feeling brave at the moment.  
"Bones, Billy." ... "RAVENCLAW!"  
"Breadfirst, Suzanna." ... "RAVENCLAW!"  
"Brown, Phillip." ... "GRYFFINDOR!"  
"Bulstrode, Edward." ... "SLYTHERIN!" (Three quarters of the hall went silent. Only the Slytherins were cheering.)  
"Crabbe, Sebastian." ... "SLYTHERIN!" (Same reaction as Edward Bulstrode.)  
"Daisy, Lianna." ... "RAVENCLAW!"   
"Evans, Lily."  
I jumped in shock. Me already? On no...I'm so nervous...what if the Hat said that I wasn't fit to be in any of the houses? What if I said something wrong and the Hat put me in Slytherin? What if...  
"Evans, Lily?" The witch sounded impatient.  
I felt Maria push me forward. I stumbled and had to grab a blonde girl's robes to regain my balance. I glared at Maria. You just wait, I'm gonna get you for this.  
"EVANS, LILY!" Oh no, I'm in trouble. The hall started clapping and cheering when I finally managed to step up the stage.  
My trembling and sweaty hands picked up the Hat and placed it over my head. To my surprise, it talked to me.  
"Well, well, well...very nervous I see...but brave when it comes to saving your loved ones...hmmm..."  
"Please put me in Gryffindor, please put me in any house but Slytherin..."  
"Well, another anti-Slytherin kid! That's amusing..."  
"Oh please, please, please be something good..."  
"Very friendly and loyal...Hufflepuff would be good..."  
I was too shocked to say anything.  
"But no...you're much too good for that..."  
I sighed softly in relief.   
"Very smart...yes, Ravenclaw might be suitable..."  
"Whatever."  
"But I still see you as one in the house of...GRYFFINDOR!"  
I could hear disorientated whistles and cheers. My ears were still buzzing from what the Hat had told me.   
I rose and took off the Hat and placed it back on the stool. My heart was still thumping and my knees were still wobbling. Still...time to rejoice, man! I'm a Gryffindor!  
  
Remus Lupin  
What would the Hat say if it found out that I was a werewolf? What if it was so shocked that it shouted it out to the whole school? Oh no...this was going to be so bad.   
I could hardly pay attention to the Sorting. I was too busy watching the boy...the one who was maybe, possibly suspecting me earlier...Sirius Black. He was sitting triumphantly at the Gryffindor table, cheering as Kelvin Johnson was made a Gryffindor. Did he look like he suspected me? His face showed absolutely no expression of suspicion. Well, hopefully, he wouldn't tell anyone.  
"Jordon, Deryk." I looked at the boy who was stepping up the stage. He wore a huge sneer on his face, his strides long and confident. His hair was slicked back with A LOT of gel. Gross...and I had to wear that Hat after him too. Ew...  
"SLYTHERIN!" That is obvious. He walked towards the Slytherin table, a weird grin plastered on his face.   
"Lockhart, Gilderoy." The short conceited boy climbed onto the stag, his expression smug and comfident.   
"HUFFLEPUFF!" Haha! Serves his boastful face right! He was boasting about surely being put in Gryffindor during the train ride.   
"Lupin, Remus." Oh no! Oh no! Oh no! My turn! I staggered on stage and sat down on the stool. Slowly, I placed the Hat on my head. It was still greasy from Jordon's gel.   
"Well, let's see. Ah, the normal stuff...nervous...kind...generous..."  
Pause.  
"WHAT?! You're a...a...a..."  
"Please don't say it to everybody!"  
"Oh don't you worry. Your secret's safe with me."  
I sighed in relief.  
"My brim is sealed."  
I stifled a giggle.  
"Well, anyway, you're certainly not Slytherin stuff, OR Hufflepuff..."   
"Great."  
"Ravenclaw...nah! So that leaves..."  
Oh yes!   
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
I was happier than I had ever been for months.   
  
Maria Neeson  
"Neeson, Maria." I walked up quickly and with a graceful swipe of my hand, the Hat was comfortably on my head.  
"Let me see...ah yes, I remember your parents...they were VERY difficult to place, indeed!"   
I grinned. My parents told me that they had to spend so much time on the seat while waiting for the Hat to decide that the student after them complained that his bottom was sizzling thanks to the extremely warm seat.   
"Well, you're the only girl so far who isn't nervous! That's a good sign..."  
"So does that mean I'm a Gryffindor?"  
"Wait...lemme think..."  
"C'mon...I'm a true Gryffindor...you know that...don't stall for time..."  
"Well really, you're like that Sirius Black earlier...now don't try and blackmail me like he did..."  
"He blackmailed you? That's a good idea..."  
"Me and my big mouth...I mean brim..."  
"Well?"  
"You wouldn't dare threaten me right? You're such a sweet girl..."  
"Yeah right. Try me."  
"Okay...enough of this blackmailing stuff..."  
"Hurry!"  
"Hold it! Let's see...brave...confident...friendly...easy-going...anti-Slytherin..."  
"Yeah yeah yeah...HURRY!"  
"Okay already! GRYFFINDOR!"   
I always had the charm to persuade people...hats included.  
  
Peter Pettigrew  
I'm s...s...s...so...so scared. My heart was still wild eventhough it had been like 20 minutes since Sirius Black crashed into me and scared me out of my wits. I can just imagine...everybody laughing at me...total shame and embarrassment...what if Professor Dumbledore sent a letter to my mother? Oh no...  
"Patil, Raoul." ... "HUFFLEPUFF!" Yup, THAT's where I deserve to be. After all, I'm a fluffy, corny, good-for-nothing...  
"Pettigrew, Peter." Yikes! Somehow, I managed to slip onto the seat and place the hat on.  
"Yes, you're the boy who went stark raving mad just now, right?" the Hat announced gleefully.  
"Sheesh...no big deal..."  
"Okay, let's get down to business...no need to be grumpy, Pettigrew."  
Whatever.  
"Not much courage you've got there."  
"No need to remind me."  
"But you're not a Hufflepuff for sure...not friendly enough...possibly Slytherin..."  
I gaped in horror. If my parents found out, I'm a dead duck.  
"Just kidding."  
I scowled.  
"Okay, definitely NOT Ravenclaw...so, only one left isn't there?"   
My scowl disappeared.  
"GRYFFINDOR!"   
Wow! Wow! WOW!  
  
James Potter  
Wow! Pettigrew got in Gryffindor? If he can get into Gryffindor, I can be a god.   
"Potter, James." Here goes nothing.  
I stalked to the stool and sat down with style. I threw the Hat in the hair, causing students to whistle. The Hat landed gracefully on my head.  
"DON'T do that again. I'm so dizzy."  
"Good. So you can just put me in Gryffindor without thinking."  
"No can do!"  
"Awwww..."  
"Anyway, let's see...definitely smart...not very modest..."  
"Of course! I'm very, VERY modest!"  
"Hahaha...anyway, no way you're Slytherin!"  
"Yeah, and no way I'm Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff...so I must be a..."  
"No way I'm listening to you!"  
"I'm so insulted!"  
"Brave...kind...romantic..."  
"Ew! Yuck! I'm gonna puke on you if you say that word again!"  
"Okay, just kidding! Mischievous...you know, you and that Sirius Black can be very good friends..."  
"I'll consider it."  
"Copycat..."  
"Hey! Watch it, Hat, I'll...I'll...I'll..."  
"You'll?"  
"I'll rip you apart!"  
"You and that Sirius Black can be very, VERY good friends!"  
"So? Hurry up!"  
"Okay! Ravenclaw is too serious for you to handle..."  
"I knew that."  
"You're pretty loyal but I see that you don't want to be placed in Hufflepuff."  
"Great! I told you so..."  
"Alright! You smart alec! GRYFFINDOR!"  
Oh yeah, baby! Watch out Gryffindor, here come's the King of Chaos! All bow down to the Almighty James Potter!  
  
  
A/N: The end! I know this part is pretty long...and I don't blame you if you're asleep...Anywayz, please review! =)   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
